elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tudor City (S16)
Spawning from one of the first English colonies in North America, Tudor City is one of the largest cities in the Southern United States. History of Tudor City Roanoke Colony On March 25, 1584, Queen Elizabeth I granted Sir Walter Raleigh a charter for the colonization of North America.The Queen and Raleigh intended that the venture should provide riches from the New World. The queen's charter said that Raleigh was supposed to "discover, search, find out, and view such remote heathen and barbarous Lands, Countries, and territories ... to have, hold, occupy, and enjoy". The queen's charter also said that Raleigh was supposed to establish a base from which to send privateers on raids against the treasure fleets of Spain. The purpose of these raids was to tell Spain that England was ready for war. The original charter basically told Raleigh to establish a military base to counteract the activities of the Spaniards. On July 4th, 1584, Raleigh’s expedition arrived on Roanoke Island and soon established relations with the local natives, the Secotans and Croatoans. During the initial exploration of the mainland coast and the native settlements, the colonists blamed the natives of the village of Aquascogoc for stealing a silver cup. English writer and courtier John Thurstan negotiated an intercommunity agreement with the Croatoans. Despite this incident and a lack of food, Sir Richard Grenville, governor of the colony left Thurstan and 107 men to establish the colony at the north end of Roanoke Island, planning to return in April 1586 with more men and fresh supplies. The group disembarked on August 17, 1585, and built a small fort on the island. As April 1586 passed, there was no sign of Grenville's relief fleet. Meanwhile, in June, the Croatoans were fighting off Iroquois scouting parties and recruited the roanoke militia to aid in their defense. This spurred an attack on the fort by Powhatan, which the colonists were able to repel. Soon after the attack, Sir Francis Drake was on his way home from a successful raid in the Caribbean, and he stopped at the colony. He established a complementary fort at what would later be called Pirate’s Bay. The relief fleet arrived shortly after Drake's departure. In 1587, Raleigh dispatched a new group of 115 colonists to establish a third garrison on the southern half of the island. The three supporting communities were called the Tudor Collective in honor of their patron. Tudor in the Revolution The Tudor Collective continued to grow during the colonial period, As the revolutionary fervor was growing in the British colonies, the new Tudor City was evenly split between Loyalists and Patriots. During the war, England used the city as The headquarters for the Southern Campaign and the rebels used the crowded urbanized island as a partisan haven. In 1779, Continental soldiers were saved when warned of a British ambush by a Tudor merchant named James Lawson. He was shortly arrested by the British and sentenced to hang. Lawson was saved by his brother ”Wise Will“ Lawson and the Revolutionary Army when they engaged the Tudor garrison in the moments before the execution. Tudor in the Age of Steam During the latter half of the 18th century and the early half of the 19th century, Tudor was the major port city of the South. Beginning as early as 1799, Darius Thurstan began construction on a family estate that would eventually become known as Thurstan Plantation. In 1840, Tudor underwent a major urban planning initiated by Judge Abraham Lawson and architect Cyrus Thurston that laid the foundation of Tudor City. Under Lawson’s commission, Thurston's design was meant to invoke a "bulwark against the godlessness of the wilds wherein we may nurture the gifts of Christian civilization and be protected from the savagery which lurks in untamed nature." Thurston saw his designs as an organic whole, almost a living being that would itself fight against evil. It had many elevated walkways, with some buildings connected to each other in such a way as they could not stand alone. Although vehemently criticized by Lawson's fellow Tudorians, the project was highly successful by becoming the focal point for a thriving commercial center in Tudor’s new financial district. Together Lawson and Thurstan raised no fewer than a dozen other similar buildings. During the War Between the states, Cyrus’ brother William channeled his family's resources into weapon’s research and manufacturing; the Lawson family represented a contingent of Tudorites who opposed secession. Jefferson Lawson, The Judge's son, helped to negotiate the surrender of the city and spare it from the destruction that fell on other rebel cities. used his inheritance to start up Lawson Shipping, a conglomerate of successful shipping companies, that would eventually grow into Lawson Industries. With the combined resources of the Lawson and Thurston families, Tudor City rebounded out of reconstruction to become a bustling hub of industry. However, it also became a haven for crime, known more for its poverty, squalid slums and the utter corruption of its government than for commercial and cultural achievements. Modern Tudor City By the 1930s, crime and corruption had reached a significant height in Tudor in which it became immortally characterized as a dark foreboding metropolis. At the same time, however, Tudor became the home of two of the earliest super-heroes: the Achen the Mystic and the Hood. Eventually, the Sentinels would even make its headquarters in Tudor for a short while. However, no matter what good these forces managed to do, the city remained under the control of organized crime. During the 1950s, Tudor evolved with the changing times, particularly in light of the paranoia perpetuated by the Cold War. Various bomb shelters were erected all throughout the city. By the 1960s, Tudor City planners began an ambitious project called the Underground Highway. Beginning at Fourth Avenue, they began building an actual subterranean thoroughfare designed to link with the subway system. They only managed to complete two-hundred yards worth of tunnel before budget cuts forced them to abandon the project. In later years, the unfinished highway became a haven for the homeless and even a few criminals. Organizations Municipal Organizations Sevices Occult Solutions Tudor Underground Lucky Sevens Green tags flying green clothing and a 7 on their clothing the run out of north-south side They specialize in the sale of cocaine and guns getting their goods from the Russian mob 36th street bangers Are the most violent out of east Manteo on 36th street Using the most guns to keep their power in check they extort money and kidnap people to sell as well as drug sales to keep themselves aloft Ice Devils wearing blue and white They work out of west Manteo and hold the most land and sell the best meth or ice and have a large Hand in the prostitution racket in the area Secret Societies Croatoan Coven Geography Wanchese Pirate Bay Pirate's Bay Is home to the Romankov Bratva they own the ports in the area. The main income is from the illegal trade of drugs, weapons, and human trafficking of girls in and out of the ports into whore houses in and out of the city getting them dependent on their drugs. The also run a protection racket and strong-arm money from the locals in the city. Having various people in their payroll they can avoid the troubles of the police Sands Is home to the Iron Monkey Triad The main income is from the illegal trade of drugs, weapons, and human trafficking of girls in and out of the ports into whore houses in and out of the city getting them dependent on their drugs. As well as several drug dens and gambling houses Bodie Island Is run by the Sakura-Gumi The main income is from the illegal trade of drugs, weapons, and human trafficking of girls in and out of the airports as well as pulling in politicians and government officials into their payroll To allow them to smuggle in and out of the airport Manteo Is where the poor and slum live, no shortage of street thugs and gangs can be found here This is where all the majority of street crime happen. There are several gangs fighting for land here 5 have risen to the top above the rest and are of note Greenvale Township Thurstan Plantation Artifacts Dare Stones From 1937 to 1941, a series of stones were discovered that were claimed to have been written by Eleanor Dare, mother of Virginia Dare. They told of the travelings of the colonists and their ultimate deaths. Most historians believe that they are a fraud, but there is some today who still believe at least one of the stones to be genuine. Residents * Jet Thurstan References Roanoke Colony - Wikipedia. (n.d.). Retrieved from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roanoke_Colony Roanoke Colony Facts - The History Junkie. (n.d.). Retrieved from http://thehistoryjunkie.com/roanoke-colony-facts/ Gotham City | Dc Database | Fandom Powered By Wikia. (n.d.). Retrieved from http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City Gotham City - Injustice Wiki Guide - Ign. (n.d.). Retrieved from http://www.ign.com/wikis/injustice-gods-among-us/Gotham_City[[Category:S16]] Category:Gotham City